


.sing to you

by body_tipe



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: M/M, nicktoons unite
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: "Dance with meAnd i'll sing to youSymphonyWon't you kiss meSend me out, pleaseYou're the angel that I wished from a star"" Você é quem eu quero estar para sempre do lado Jimmy"" Turner você é o primeiro idiota que eu amo mais que tudo"





	.sing to you

Timmy estava recostado na porta que dava entrada ao laboratório, daquele garoto, o menino gênio, o líder da equipe, supremo de todos os planos e seu perfeito amor, Jimmy Neutron era seu nome. Timmy estava a observar de longe seu amado em mais uma jornada de trabalho, porem essa era longa, já havia se passado alguns dias que ele estava ali entocado, parecia até que estava preso, mas seu livre arbítrio estava presente, estava ali por vontade própria e com proposito.

Jimmy estava a trabalhar em mais uma de suas experiências, o garoto sempre estava a pensar mais e mais, uma nova ideia sempre germinava como se fosse uma bela flor e o cérebro de Jimmy era um enorme jardim.

A jornada era sem descanso, o moreno mais baixo não dormia, era direto criando e fazendo vários testes para ver se tudo aquilo ia funcionar, estava vivendo ali a base de cafeína e comida que Timmy levava a seu amado, Timmy não gostava de quando ele ficava assim pois ele parecia que ele se fechava no seu próprio mundo e não deixava ninguém se aproximar.

Até seus colegas de equipe, Danny e SpongeBob, ficavam preocupados com o estado do amigo, suas olheiras ficavam maiores a cada dia que se passava e Timmy podia ver o cansaço em seus olhos quando levava a comida até o cientista, o maior sempre perguntava ao outro se tudo estava bem e sempre sorria forçado e dizia que tudo estava bem.

“– Eu acho que você precisar tirar ele dali campeão antes que ele desmaie de cansaço.”

“Eu também acho Timmy, melhor tirar antes que ele crie um monstro igual o Frankenstein.”

Cosmo e Wanda falavam diretamente em seu ouvido, já que estavam disfarçados de brincos, pensou e pensou, decidiu seguir o que seus padrinhos falaram, se desencostou e foi em direção a Jimmy.

– Hey Nerdtron como você tá indo ai? – Timmy chegou de supetão assustando um pouco o menor.

– Hey Turner você chegou do nada e me assustou Haha... – Disse tirando a atenção do que parecia ser alguma arma qualquer a ser produzida e largou os materiais que tinha em mãos abrindo um sorriso para o amado. – O que você tinha perguntado?

– Como você tá indo com toda essa sua coisa de nerd?

Jimmy fez um biquinho e uma cara que Timmy julgou ser irritada.

– Não é coisa de nerd, é uma releitura de uma invenção já criada, porém mais potente.

– Então, como eu disse, coisa de nerd. – Jimmy balançou a cabeça. – E o que seria isso?

– Uma arma que emite partículas de fótons concentradas e que serão emitidas de forma contínua, porém o dano será maior.

– Agora você pode traduzir pra mim não é Nerdtron hehe?

– É basicamente uma arma a laser Turner, porém é mais concentrado e pode abrir buracos em paredes maciças, deixe eu te mos... – Ele ia pegando a pegando a arma para testar, porém Timmy colocou a mão em cima da sua e olhou com um olhar que demonstrava pânico e medo.

– Mesmo que eu goste de ver explosões e tudo mais, eu não quero que isso exploda com nós dois aqui.

– Mas eu fiz todos os cálculos certos, montei-a com todo o cuidado nada de ruim vai... – Jimmy ia terminar a frase só que ficou fraco e quase caiu mas se apoiou na mesa.

– JIMMY. – Timmy deu um grito que doeu na cabeça do moreno menor e correu a seu encontro, o segurando fortemente.

– Ai Timmy não precisava ter gritado, ai minha cabeça, agora me solta, eu to bem. – Jimmy era assim, não gostava de muito contato, mesmo se este viesse de seu namorado.

– Você não ta bem, já se olhou no espelho esses dias?

– Não, mas eu sei que estou muito bem. – Passou a mão em seu cabelo que desafiava a gravidade e botou em sua cabeça que estava totalmente bem.

– Aham, claro, Wanda você pode virar um espelho para que Jimmy veja a belezura que ele está.

Uma fumaça roxa cheia de brilhos se formou no ar e Wanda apareceu transformada em um espelho cor de rosa, mostrando toda a face de Jimmy e ele podia ver sua aparência, olhos cansados e com olheiras profundas e o cabelo todo bagunçado, realmente não era uma imagem boa de se ver.

– Tá certo, você ganhou. – Jimmy suspirou e se sentou na cadeira que havia ali e se debruçou na mesa. – Mas isso não muda nada, vou continuar aqui e terminar essa arma a tempo de irmos atras dos novos inimigos.

– Não você não vai não, você vai parar com isso agora e vai descansar comigo. – Tirou-o da cadeira e o carregou nos braços ao estilo noiva. – Mas antes vamos tomar um banho, você tá precisando.

– Que belo namorado você é Turner. – Ele tentava se desvencilhar dos braços do maior batendo neles, porém não surte nenhum efeito, apenas fazia Timmy rir. – Maldita falta de força muscular.

– Nada disso, você já é forte onde precisa, no cérebro. – Jimmy cruzou os braços, fez um biquinho e corou com a fala do outro.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Timmy e Jimmy agora estavam no grande banheiro da casa.

– Vamos lá Nerdtron, vamos tomar agora aquele banho.

– Não tenho como sair daqui mesmo, já que você trancou a porta. – Caminhava pelo banheiro escolhendo alguns itens para tornar o banho mais cheiroso e agradável. – Danny e SpongeBob estão em casa?

– Eles estão em algum tipo de “picnic romântico” por aí, SpongeBob fez umas comidas pra levar e deixou pra nós também.

– Por que você nunca fez um picnic romântico pra mim Turner?

– Pelo simples fato de você não gostar dessas coisas e você mesmo me falou isso.

– Hahaha é verdade. – Jimmy se virou e estava pronto para tirar a camisa quando sentiu Timmy lhe abraçar por trás. – mas o que...

– Você gosta mais de ler livros debaixo de uma arvore em silencio, mesmo que eu não consiga ficar quieto quando estou com você.

– Você nunca fica quieto Turner. – Jimmy se virou e deu um beijo rápido no maior. – agora deixa eu só tirar a camisa e....

– Wow calma ai Nerdtron, não tão rápido, primeiro... – Se afastou e tirou os brincos verde e rosa. – Eu desejo uma pequena caixa de som...

Cosmo e Wanda se transformaram e realizaram o desejo, na mesma hora ela apareceu em cima da pia.

–... agora podem nos deixar sozinhos, muito obrigado por tudo!

E desapareceram em uma cortina roxa de fumaça.

– Parece que agora temos um tempo a sós. – Timmy se aproximou do menor e o abraçou. – Esses dias eu senti muito sua falta, você sempre fica totalmente inalcançável quando fica naquele laboratório.

– Eu estou desenvolvendo e elaborando muitas coisas para nos ajudar a combater todos aqueles vilões e restaurar a paz entre as dimensões. – Jimmy se afastou e começou a tirar as roupas.

– Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. – Timmy tirou a camisa e foi até a caixinha e coloco uma música relaxante. – Vamos curtir esse momento Nerdtron.

Tiraram o resto da roupa que ainda residia em seus corpos e entraram no boxer, Timmy ligou o chuveiro e a água fria e o choque térmico atingiu as peles quentes que estavam em contato, os amantes estavam abraçados enquanto a agua escorria pelos corpos.

– Como eu sinto sua falta Jimmy.

– Eu também, aquele laboratório fica muito sem graça sem você, mas você sabe que eu preciso fazer isso, precisamos salv...

– Salvar o mundo eu sei, mas depois pensamos nisso, vamos aproveitar o agora amor. – Timmy afastou os corpos e pegou na mão do menor. – Dança comigo Jimmy?

– Aqui? Agora?

– E onde mais seria?

– Você é maluco Turner. – Balançou a cabeça e riu. – Okay, então vamos, 1, 2 e 3...

Timmy colocou a mão direita na cintura de Jimmy e este colocou a sua no ombro do outro, suas outras mão estavam entrelaçadas, a música ao fundo era lenta e incitava um contato maior, uma valsa lenta foi meticulosamente formada, passinhos para cá, passinhos pra lá, nenhum dos dois era um exímio dançarino ou sabia exatamente se estava certo ou não, não se importavam, estavam felizes por estarem ali um ao lado do outro, estavam dançando pelo céu estrelado da noite que ainda viria, pareciam voar por todo o mundo, nada poderia lhes abalar agora. Timmy levantou sua mão e girou Jimmy o fazendo dar baixas risadas, a felicidade estava presente em todo o cômodo, assim que parou de girar, Jimmy pulou em Timmy e lhe deu um beijo caloroso e cheio de desejo e amor, mas claro, tendo cuidado com os dentes bastante proeminentes do amado.

– Eu te amo Timmy Turner.

–Eu também me amo.

– Palhaço. – Bateu no ombro do maior e foi puxado para um abraço apertado.

– Mas sério, Eu te amo Jimmy Neutron, eu faria de tudo por você.

E mais um beijo apaixonado foi trocado.

&&&&&&&&&

– Eu já falei que eu sei andar.

Depois de um banho bem tomado, Timmy resolveu levar seu pequeno cientista maluco, novamente no estilo noiva, até o quarto do mesmo, abriu a porta a chutando, seguiu em direção a cama e o repousou ali com cuidado, Jimmy já estava meio sonolento.

– Jimmy eu vou te proteger de todo o mal que esse mundo mandar.

– Não precisa fazer isso Turner, eu construí robôs para isso, cuide de si. – Falou meio arrastado pelo sono.

– E como eu vou cuidar de mim sendo que sendo que você vai estar indefeso por ai, sem você eu não sou nada Jimmy. – Beijou o topo da cabeça e deu um selinho em seus lábios.

– Então vamos proteger um ao outro.

– Essa foi a melhor ideia que você já teve.

Timmy foi até a luz, a desligou e se deitou na cama abraçando seu amor.

– Tenha bons sonhos Nerdtron.

– Se eu estiver com você, meus sonhos sempre serão bons...


End file.
